This invention relates to a kit of parts for converting a bed, for example a divan bed, into a four-poster.
Established four-posters are commonly of substantial size and very expensive. Accordingly, although four-posters are often desirable to those dwelling in typical domestic residences, the bedrooms of such residences are not big enough to house such beds, while the cost itself is usually prohibitive.
Clearly costs would be substantially reduced if standard sized beds, particularly divans, could be used as the basis for four-posters.
It has been proposed to provide a ground-engaging four-poster framework that can be located to encompass a divan bed to transform said bed into a four-poster bed, for example as disclosed in United Kingdom patent specification No. 1506513.
However, such frameworks are of relatively complex form, incorporating, in addition to the vertical corner posts, a plurality of rails interconnecting adjacent posts, as well as a series of diagonal bars forming a canopy-like top frame to the assembly.
Further, once positioned around a divan bed, such a framework becomes a virtually permanent fixture which cannot be readily moved, other than by complete disassembly, to enable, for example, cleaning in the immediate vicinity, or ready access to the bed.